


Blood and Smoke

by lynnenne



Category: Angel: After the Fall (comics), Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabbles, IDW Comics, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our addictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words. Set during the "Angel: After the Fall" comics. Unbeta'd.

It’s moments like these Spike really misses cigarettes.

Lying in Angel’s bed, the glow of a strange orange sun on his face, soot from a hundred fires drifting through the gape of smashed windows — he’d loot every store in L.A. for a smoke. If there were any left to loot.

Then Angel’s hands part his thighs and his fangs slip in, and the sated feeling scarpers with the tide-pull of his blood rushing down Angel’s throat.

“No touching,” Angel growls as Spike’s fingers curl in his hair, but Spike can’t help it. He has to do something with his hands.


End file.
